The Perfect Storm
by YourFavoriteLabPartnerEver
Summary: A one-shot sparked by my love of thundersorms. Jibbs, or at least an attempt at it.


**AN: okay, so I took a bit of an unplanned and completely unwanted writing hiatus. But I'm trying to make a comeback! The other day, it was super stormy out. And I absolutely love storms. So that inspired this one-shot. Also, I'm trying my hand at some JIBBS; because that's the way it ended up coming out. Enjoy!**

**PS- it switches POV, so I made notes of that. :) **

**PPS- rated T for language. I tend to throw words around like a drunken Russian sailor. Sorry!**

**The Perfect Storm**

***Jenny***

I had no idea what I was doing there.

It was raining.

No, scratch that.

Down pouring.

And I was standing outside, soaked to the bone.

But why? That's what I kept asking myself incredulously.

I've always loved thunderstorms.

Thunder. Lightning.

Pretty beautiful, actually.

So as another lightning bolt lit the scene around me, I decided that I should stop lying to myself.

After all, I'm not the only one who loves thunderstorms.

**~Gibbs~**

From the basement, the only sound was thunder, and the rain steadily with it.

I had stopped sanding a while ago.

Just up and decided to stop, and listen to the rain.

Just as peaceful as sanding, turns out.

Rain, had other plans. Chose to fill my mind with one thing.

We always were like thunder and lightning.

Loud. Bright. Instilling fear. Powerful.

Sometimes one left the other. But then it was back again, across the sky. Always together. Never one without the other.

It isn't hurting to think of it.

She always loved storms.

***Jenny***

So I've made progress. I'm sitting on his steps.

Okay, that's not much.

But it's somewhere.

Because if it wasn't May, I'd be dead by now.

He always loved thunderstorms. And apparently, all of his exes hated them. (Hollis included.)

But even then, I'm not really sure why I came here.

It's twenty after eleven, on a Friday night.

He's probably out with _her__**.**_She's not even a redhead.

But, nonetheless, I'm here.

It's a beautiful night… to me at least. Maybe it still is to him…

**~Gibbs~**

Whatever reason brought me to my door isn't clear to me.

I could blame the bourbon…

'S gotta be the storm then. Haven't had any bourbon in a few hours…

Moving to the front door, I paused.

I never really use the backyard.

And most people would spend this night in.

It appears I'm going outside.

***Jenny***

Okay, I took ten steps back.

Literally. I counted, and I'm right where I started.

Soaking wet, outside his door. And, I still have no reason behind it.

But for being dripping wet, and probably clinically insane, I am content.

He's sanding his boat, in his nice warm basement, with or thinking of Hollis, and I'm creeping in his driveway.

I should go.

But I won't move.

**~Gibbs~**

It's not cold out, I thought.

I went outside to the backyard, to Shannon's patio.

But I thought that second. And I thought about Shannon third.

My first thought?

All of the time I spent out in the rain with her.

Makes me kinda wonder where she is right now.

***Jenny***

"I'm on your driveway!"

If I could call him and tell him, or shout into the house, I'd be a field agent.

6 Years younger with nothing to lose.

But I'm not.

Because the new me just stalks driveways.

**~Gibbs~**

Standing still just wasn't cutting it.

So I took a slow walk around. By the time I decided to stop looping through the yard, I was soaking wet. Which was fine by me. It just lacked something by myself.

It lacked-

I stopped myself as I turned the corner,

A familiar car sat in my driveway, with a more than familiar figure leaning against the hood. She was even more soaked than I, something that would be difficult to accomplish.

And if that wasn't enough, she began the conversation unexpectedly, with a cocky grin, and

"Come here often?"

***Jenny***

Okay, looks like he's not out, I thought as he approached me.

Ah, fuck it. Might as well accept it how it is.

I miss him… and me…

"Come here often?"

**~Gibbs~**

Ah, fuck the rules. I made them.

**.: General POV :.**

He took her face in his hands, and their lips slammed together, for what seemed to be forever. They broke apart, only when the need for air became dire. Both wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say.

So, as another bolt of lightning struck, they were struck with the realization of how charged the air was.

It was practically teeming with tension… energy… and not to mention emotion.

They crashed together again, this kiss more passionate than the last, and the thunder rumbled around them.

His hands wound into her auburn locks, and her arms looped around his neck, drawing herself up to his level, having taken her impeccably high heels off in the car, making her shorter than usual.

He stopped and drew back, taking her in as she did the same.

Her hair was dripping wet, clinging to her face and curling naturally all at once. She was barefoot, and her mid-length trench coat and jeans were soaked through. Her makeup had been taken off already, as if she planned on this. And he thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

His orange NCIS hoodie was saturated, as were his jeans and running sneakers. His hair too was wet, and the ever present scent of bourbon, coffee, and "something else" practically radiated off him.

But he had stopped kissing her.

"Why did y-" "Jen, I-"

They both began to talk at the same time, which was absolutely normal to them.

She sat down in the middle of his driveway, not caring much about her clothes at this point, as he sat down beside her, their backs up against the car.

Nodding for her to begin, she started again, still off put that he had stopped so abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, some self consciousness creeping into he words. "Sh- did I-"

"No, Jen. You did nothing wrong. I just realized something." He started; cutting her off, wanting to make sure he left no room for confusion, or error.

"Oh?" She said slipping back into normal rhythm, and raising an eyebrow.

"I want to do this right. I-"

"-What about Hollis, Jethro?" Jenny said, concern ringing clear in her voice. "I'm not about to go run into the sunset with you and leave her with no knowledge of what happened."

"Jen, Hollis and I have been over for more than a month now. She puts cream AND sugar in her coffee." He chuckled. "Now may I go on?"

Jenny grinned sheepishly, realizing she _had_ just jumped in and cut him off.

"Anyway… You and me. Us. We happened so quickly that I never really did things in the right order. It was like we skipped right to the… 'Dessert'. And look where we landed after that."

He paused, looking at her, her eyes pleaded with him to continue, so he did. "After 6 years, I just asked straight away about off the job, and you answered how you should, dignity 'n all. 'N I'm tellin' you that I wasted 6 years of my life. I haven't gotten over you. So I got 2 strikes against me. You tell me no tonight, and that's 3. We're out. I'm out. But I'm gonna do this right. So Jenny Shepard, would you like to go out to dinner with me some time?" He said. Gibbs paused, waiting for his words to sink in.

As if to emphasize his point, a bolt of lightning ran through the sky, quickly lighting their faces.

Not four seconds after, the thunder replied, low and menacing and as it did, she turned and kissed him.

Her response was simple, "Friday night at eight… I love thunderstorms."

And she sealed it with a kiss.

**Hope you liked it. I couldn't help but write it, and I apologize for any OOCishness. It just kind of… wrote itself. Reviews are like smiles… giving one may seem like a chore, getting one can brighten your day. :)**


End file.
